Knope vs Jamm
by Nuggetman420
Summary: What if Leslie Knope and Councilman Jamm had sort of a crush on each other. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Poorly written and super short. M for not graphic sex stuff and language. This contains spoilers for the show. Let's just see how this goes.


_I cannot elaborate on how poorly written this fanfiction is. I spend such a small amount of time on it it's crazy. This is also incredibly ooc, so look out._

 _I was watching The Cones of Dunshire, and it dawned on me, what if Leslie and Jamm had sort of a crush on each other. They hate each other so much, why not. This is such a weird ship because I love Ben, and I love Ben and Leslie together, but I though I should just see how this goes. This is rated M because it has sex stuff and some swearing, but it's not really all that graphic. This story also contains spoilers for the show._

 _I do not own Parks and Recreation or any of it's characters._

Leslie would have to go talk to Jamm about government stuff, again. He was always messing up one of thing she cared about the most, her job. She lived for her job, and without Jeremy Jamm, her life would be so much better. He was always messing with her, letting her dangle. She would hate him, and she did. But she had a big problem, she had a huge, childish, crush on him. He was mean, and sexist, and attractive. But she had Ben, and he probably had a wife, somewhere. She think about this as she angrily gets into her car, dreading what will happen when she arrived at him house. Nothing good would come from this visit, and she knew it.

When she arrived at Jamm's house, she had to wipe her hands on her pant legs a few times to get the sweat off. She was extremely nervous. What is she slipped up? She tried to shake off the feeling. She was here for one reason, to yell at this dink-head and leave. She covered up her interest in him with anger. He was a jerk and a butt-head, but he did have some kind of mean charm. She tentatively knocked on his door and waited. He opened, and she couldn't help but stare at him. She though of him kissing her and... She had only imagined... Oh god. She had Ben. She could look at other men, she couldn't even think of them. She shook her head and replaced her dreamy look with a glare. "Jamm, we need to talk right now." He frowned at her, unimpressed. "What do you want now Knope." He said tiredly. She continued to glare, and stormed pasted in through the front door. "Whoa whoa whoa!" He held out his hand trying to stop her, but she was a steamroller. She angrily walked into his living room and turned around to face him. She glared at of his stupid, fake Asian stuff he had all over his house. She heard him shut the door and follow her down the hall. When he reached her, he repeated "Knope, what do you want?" She opened her mouth to interrogate him further, but he cut her off. "I know what you want Knope, why else would you show up at my house at practically the middle of the night?" She looked confused. "You want my dick, right?" Her eyes widened and a cold sweat broke out on her hands and basically everywhere else on her body. Though she did want that, that's not why she was here. She decided to deny. "No, oh god no." She sounded mock angry. "Why in the world would I want that? You know, you are disgusting, perverted, mean, and..." He cut her off again. "Knope, you deny it, but I've heard you ramrble on like this when you try to deny something. You want me." She shook her head vigorously, but she could feel her face getting hot, he knew. He slowly walked toward her. "No." She whispered to herself, she wanted this, but it would affect her whole life.

Jamm put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, my wife if still in Oklahoma..." She was so taken excited and nervous by what he just has said, she almost didn't hear the next part. "... And I doubt Ben would notice if you stayed out all night just once." She was shocked! She had been carefully planing this moment for a long time, but she never expected this! She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye as she stuttered "I... You... Are you implying? I work with you, I mean I can't, I have Ben! He is my husband! I...!" He cut her off roughly with a hard, deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, he growled "you're so sexy when you ramble, but shut up for now." She wanted to, so bad. But she knew that the story would leak, Ben would find out eventually. She loved Ben, but she wanted Jeremy Jamm so bad. She hated him, and she loved him. She shook her head "Oh, ok, I guess... But is this really wise I mean," He kissed her again, and then grabbed her, and pushed her onto his big fancy sofa.

Sex with Ben was fun. It was enjoyable. But it was never completely fulfilling. Ben played around. He was goofy and cute and sexy and sweet, but he didn't fuck like Jeremy Jamm. With Jamm, there was no foreplay, there were no words. Just his penis and her vagina, connecting. There was just sweat and grunts and sex. He was completely dominated over her. It was hot, but not fun. He was enjoyable, but he was no Ben. He was rough and mean. She had wanted this, and it lived up to her expectations. She may regret it later, but she loved it now.

When Leslie found out she was pregnant a little while later, she knew for a fact that it was not Jamm's, it was Ben's. He was a big enough dink-head not to wear a condom, and to cum inside, but she was on the pill for now. She was sure that Jamm wouldn't have changed anything if she had told him she wasn't on birth control, he had his intentions. When they had finished, she made him swear not to tell a soul about what had happened. She didn't know if he would keep his word, she doubted it, but she had survived one sex scandal before. This was nothing.

She dreaded seeing him at work the next day, but she knew she would have to. She avoided going anywhere he would be, but she knew she would see him eventually. He was at the end of the hall, approaching her. She kept her eyes down, trying to avoid eye contact, hoping he wouldn't notice her. But he did. As he passed her, she felt his warm breath on her ear. The rough growl of his voice only muttered one sentence "You just got Jammed." And then he just walked away.


End file.
